Tony Stark
Tony Stark is the alter ego of Iron Man who appears in LEGO Marvel Superheroes and LEGO Marvel Avengers. Appearances in the Story LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Stark is sent in as Iron Man by S.H.I.E.L.D. ,after chasing the Silver Surfer, who state he needs to formulate a plan with the Hulk to stop Sandman and Abomination from wrecking Grand Central. However, the Hulk does not listen to him and simply runs to smash the villains, to which Iron Man adapts to. When they locate the two villains, Sandman easily smacks them out of the window but they are saved by Spider-Man just as Sandman attacks the Stark Tower, angering Stark but the enemy is easily knocked unconscious by Hulk even though being in a much larger form at that time. Iron Man and Spider-Man arrive to him as Sandman is arrested along Abomination. Nick Fury meanwhile has gotten "cosmic bricks" which name is questioned by Tony and Fury explains that they are going to get researched by Reed Richards while requesting Tony himself get back to the Stark Tower. Later, Fury contacted Stark to see if he had any information as he was using computers with Hulk and told that the Silver Surfer was powered with the cosmic bricks and was in Latveria and was sent along Hulk to stop the break at the Raft. As Tony found Hulk walking up to him, the Hulk gave Stark a drink which impressed him. At the Raft, they meet Wolverine and once they meet supervillains they also meet Magneto who removes and disables Iron Man's suit. However, when Tony Stark reaches the Stark Tower he equips his Mark 1 armor and later the Mark 42 armor. He and Captain America arrived to find that the Stark Tower was actually hacked by Loki, Mandarin, and Aldrich Killian who have stolen the arc reactor. Eventually after Loki escapes, Killian and Mandarin run to the Tower's surface where the Mandarin steals the Hulkbuster though Iron Man defeats him and rips hi out, damaging the armor. As Stark and Cap dragged the Mandarin and discussed the new armor, the Hulkbuster exploded detonating a piece of the Tower much to Stark's dismay. At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters Stark told how the bad guys love to steal their stuff just as Fury showed up to tell they need to move on to "Operation: Latveria" and told people to track the ARC Reactor which surprised Tony and so Fury recalled the times Tony was at crazy parties. Iron-Man and Thor track down Doctor Doom at the submarine. Spider-Man along with Jean Grey arrive to help out. They manage to defeat M.O.D.O.K but Doom has the submarine sink and so Thor uses his hammer to bang it until Stark shows that the sub has a hatch which they open and find Doom and Thor knocks him out and the heroes take control of the ship until the submarine is grabbed by the Statue of Liberty (controlled by Magneto) and they are thrown onto an island. After walking out of the submarine Tony Stark calls Nick Fury and asks him about Magneto before revealing the Stark Jet where they hang out and once they have flown to Doom and Magneto Tony had already donned the Mark 42 armor which had been demagnetized for the occasion and defeat him as Thor uses his hammer to lift Magneto and arrive to confront Doom, who has created the Doom Ray to destroy Earth. Loki powers Doom with the weapon and he knocks out Iron Man and Thor who arrive back and meet other heroes after Doom is defeated. However, Loki uses the Doom Ray for his own intentions and summons Galactus to the scene as he is about to eat Earth. As Loki leaves the Avengers assemble to stop the threat. They arrive at the Helicarrier where while the Fantastic Four discuss ideas the other heroes return including Stark who suggests that they unite with the villains and after this Stark and Thor are partnered up again to recruit Abomination and Magneto for the mission. With every hero and villain united, Hulk and Thor knock Galactus and Loki into a black hole and after this Stark finds the cosmic cube and decides to take it but Fury decides to do so. With Galactus defeated, the villains get a head start to escape and Stark tells Hulk to count to 30 and they all run off. Tony is then seen with Steve watch the Statue of Liberty being rebuilt. LEGO Marvel's Avengers Tony Stark (A: AOU) appears in the storymode aiding the Avengers as his alter ego Iron Man. Abilities *Tony Stark can use basic melee attacks such as punches and kicks. *Tony Stark can hack into computer systems. Unlocking Tony Stark is unlocked through completion of storymode in both LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Sets *76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack Trivia *Tony Stark is also shown underneath his suit when the face mask opens up. This is mostly seen during Iron Man's idle animation. Gallery Tonystark.PNG.png|Tony Stark in LEGO Marvel Superheroes TonyStarkLMA.png|Tony Stark in LEGO Marvel's Avengers TonyStarkAOULMA.png|Tony Stark (Age of Ultron) in LEGO Marvel's Avengers Iron Man Mark 1.png|Tony Stark in the first armor Tony and his suits.jpg Iron man comic.jpg Iron Man (Mark 7).jpg Iron man flying.jpg Lego Mark XLVIII.png Lego Mark XLV.png Heartbreaker.jpg Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Alter Egos Category:Index Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Techno Skills Category:Fix-it Category:Physical characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War